With the advent of the Internet and computing technologies in general, information about a wide array of topics has become readily available. The accessibility of such information allows a person to read about a topic and immediately obtain additional information about an entity mentioned in the article, webpage, white paper or other media. The entity may be a person, a movie, a song, a book title and the like. Alternatively, a person may wish to add the article or webpage to a database of information about the entity mentioned. However, the process of confirming that the entity mentioned corresponds to a particular known entity (e.g., a known entity in a database or an entity identified through a search) may be tedious and time consuming. Furthermore, tagging or associating an entity with the wrong person or title may lead to various inefficiencies in a system.